Software
= The source code = At some point I will move the source code for this project to a proper place (like github). For now you can download the most recent version as a zip file here: s1.17 (released on September 15, 2016; requires hardware version h1.3; supports telescope focusing). The whole project is now hosted on github.com (only stable versions; the latest was s1.16 for h1.2): https://github.com/pulsar123/Fast-Stacker Stable releases on github: https://github.com/pulsar123/Fast-Stacker/releases Warning: if you get the package from github, you will have to create a folder "stacker", and then move all the files inside that folder. (If you get the package from my site - the first link above - the folder stacker is already there.) You should always do the factory reset (keys #*) after each software upgrade. The older versions are still available here: http://pulsar124.wikia.com/wiki/Old_versions Use the official Arduino IDE to compile the code and upload it to your Arduino: https://www.arduino.cc/en/Main/Software The cheap knockoff Arduino Uno R3 board I am using requires special USB serial driver (for Chinese CH341 chipset). The following one (file CH341SER.EXE) worked for my board: http://www.wch.cn/download/CH341SER_EXE.html Or use my copy if the above link doesn't work: http://syam.no-ip.org/pub/ch341ser.zip Install it before trying to connect your Arduino board to the PC. In my code I am using the two following publicly available libraries for Arduino (you need to install them only when using stacker s0.08; starting from s0.10 the customized versions of these libraries are already included in my zip file, so no need to install the libraries, and if you already installed them you might need to delete them to avoid confusion): * pcd8544 library (for Nokia 5110): https://github.com/snigelen/pcd8544 * Keypad library: http://playground.arduino.cc/Code/Keypad Install them before trying to compile my code (only for s0.08). See here: https://www.arduino.cc/en/Guide/Libraries = Customizing my code = There are some macro parameters in stacker.h file which you might have to modify: = Installing the software = Since the hardware revision h1.2, LCD doesn't work properly when the device is powered via USB. The proper procedure to install or upgrade my software is now as follows: # Double-click on stacker.ino file to open my software inside Arduino IDE. # Make sure no external power (AC or battery) is connected to the Arduino. # Connect the Arduino to your computer with a USB cable (the serial driver should be already installed). # Once you are done with modifying the code (optional), click on the "Upload" button in the IDE. # Wait until the compiling and uploading is complete (monitor the green progress bar in the bottom right corner of the IDE). # At this point, Arduino is running the code, but the LCD is most likely working incorrectly. # Disconnect the USB cable. # Now you can attach the external power (AC or battery) and test the software. The LCD should work properly now. # If something still needs to be adjusted in the software, go back to the item #2. In other words, make sure the Arduino is never powered via both external power and USB, as it can behave erratically.